Miraculous (2-3): Moments
by OneLittleSpark18
Summary: MOMENTS picks up a week after MIRACULOUS: REVELATION. Things have progressed in the MariChat relationship, culminating into an event that could lead to a REVELATION... of identities? Or of the heart? Only time will tell! Read on, fellow Miraculars! I do not own any of the Miraculous characters. I do extensive research so the story is as accurate as possible. Enjoy!
1. Ground Rules

Chapter 1: Ground Rules

 ** _General POV_**

It had been a week since the rooftop conversation between Chat Noir and Ladybug. A week had also passed since Marinette had given up Adrien for a guy she knew cared about her.

Surprisingly, there had been no akuma attacks as of late. Because of this, Chat Noir visited Marinette almost every night after their patrols. After the seventh night of Chat following her home like a stray, Marinette decided something needed to be done.

She returned to the balcony with snacks and beverages for the two tired teens. "Hey Chat. There's something we need to talk about." Chat whipped his head around, alarmed.

"But… but… it's only been a week! Have I done something wrong?" He crawled on his knees towards Marinette and wrapped his arms around her leg. "Please don't leave me, Princess!"

Marinette laughed. "Silly Kitty. Get off!" She detangled herself from his grasp and sat down facing him. "I'm not leaving, and you haven't done anything wrong… _per say_. We just need to set some ground rules, okay?" Chat Noir sighed, obviously relieved.

"Alright, Mari. What are your 'ground rules'?"

"Number One: We need to stay on the balcony if we spend time here." Chat's eyes widened and started to protest, but Marinette stopped him. "NO way, Chat. Hero or not, I don't feel comfortable being in my room alone with a guy."

Chat closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Very well, Princess. I've got to admit, your integrity is impressive." Marinette blushed and looked away briefly. "What's number two?"

"Number Two: we should probably limit visits outside of patrol and battles to twice a week. We're both still in school, I'm assuming you're still in school, and have lives outside of being heroes; we can't neglect that.

"And lastly, number three: On the nights we spend here, we need to be done by 10 o'clock on school nights and 11:30 on weekends. Are you okay with these?" Marinette looked at her partner, seeing he had any problems with the suggested guidelines.

"I will be a gentlecat and abide by your rules, Princess." Chat stood and gave a deep bow, meeting her gaze. "Is there a way I can keep in touch with you? I'm assuming you don't have your yo-yo on you all the time…" Marinette had to think about that one.

"You're right. It's the same with your baton, right? And we can't exchange our real numbers, I might have yours in my phone already. I'm still not 100% ready to learn your identity, not even by accident."

"I'll look into some possibilities and let you know by the end of the week." He offered a gloved hand to Marinette and helped her to her feet.

He gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away, Marinette drew him back for a _real_ kiss. He leaned back, a goofy grin covering his blushing face. " _Bonne nuit_ , my Princess."

" _Bonne nuit_ , Kitty." As Chat Noir leapt off the railing, Marinette's eyes trailed after him. _I am the LUCKIEST girl in Paris_.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Personally, I feel it's very important to set boundaries in relationships to keep both parties accountable.**

 **I know this was a little shorter than normal, but it will pick up speed soon, I promise.**


	2. Messages At the Opera

Chapter 2: Messages/ At the Opera

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

As April turned to May, the anticipation of summer vacation arrived. With only a few weeks of school left, students were becoming antsy. Kim and Ivan in particular were engaged in a spit-wad battle to the death. Poor Miss Bustier was an unfortunate casualty of their warfare.

Adrien was finishing a text message before class started. He had finally figured out a way to text Marinette without revealing who he was. He found an app that allowed him to sync the cell number from his baton, thus giving him capabilities to converse with Marinette _and_ Ladybug.

 _ **CN:**_ _Hey Bugaboo. You up for movie night tonight? If I get there by 7, we'll have plenty of time to finish it_

 _ **M:**_ _Sure. I'll pop plenty of popcorn since you hog it all ;) What movie you bringing?_

 _ **CN:**_ _My fav American movie,_ Phantom of the Opera _. I think it's funny when Americans try to do French stuff LOL_

 _ **M:**_ _I LOVE_ Phantom! _For other reasons tho… I'll tell you tonight, class is starting. TTYL xoxo_

 _ **CN:**_ _TTYL P_

Adrien put his phone away, sneaking a glance at Marinette. Her face was pink, and she was grinning, winning a questioning smile from Alya. The class quieted as Miss. Bustier began her lecture.

 _Tonight's going to be fun._

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

"This movie never gets old." Chat Noir scrounged around the bottom of his popcorn bowl, looking for any bits he may have missed. _The Phantom of the Opera_ was scrolling through the credits

"So, Mari, you know why I love this movie; I think it's funny when Americans try to do French stuff. Tell me why it's your guilty pleasure."

Marinette readjusted the blanket over her legs. While summer had started to return to Paris, the night air on the balcony was still chilly. "Well I think the story itself is brilliant. I know everyone says, 'the book is always better', but the way they adapted the Broadway show into the movie was spectacular! I also love the costu-"

"The costumes? Why am I not surprised? You are so predictable!" That comment earned him a punch in the gut. "Okay… I deserved that…"

"Ahem! I also believe Andrew Lloyd Webber is a genius. The music is just so beautiful…" Marinette developed a dreamy look in her eyes.

Chat shrugged. "The whole thing is a bit too 'Beauty and the Beast Gone Bad" for me. Gives guys in masks a bad rap." Marinette turned to face him, wondering for the hundredth time who her boyfriend was.

"Well, _I_ know you're a good person underneath your mask, Kitty." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Do you at least have a favorite song? Mine's _All I Ask of You_." Chat thought for a moment.

"Um… I don't really have a _favorite_ song… it kind of hits home…" he trailed off.

"Oh, come on! Tell me." As she leaned in close, Chat gave her a look of uncertainty.

"Fine. _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_."

Marinette was confused. "Ok, that song's about how Christine is missing her father because he's dead. But, you've mentioned that your father's still in the picture. He's still okay, right?" Chat shook his head; he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"My mom." He whispered. Marinette noticed tears pooling beneath his mask. "I actually don't know if she's dead or alive." The tears flowed freely now. "She's been missing for more than a year now and I've given up hope!"

Marinette placed a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder. "Have you talked to your dad about this?" Chat shook his head.

"You're the first."

Chat stood up suddenly, drying his tears quickly. "Sorry about that, Princess." He gave a half-smile. "It's getting late, I'd better be heading off. I've cried enough for one day." As he turned to go, he felt a hand grab his arm. Marinette turned him around and enveloped the hero in her embrace.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," she whispered. "That's why I'm here."

 **I want to be clear, I don't think either gender is weak. Man was created to do certain things and woman was created to do certain things. Together, they fill the gaps in the other person, to be their bulwark (any person or thing giving strong support or encouragement in time of need, danger, or doubt).**

 **I wanted to write a different side of Adrien/ Chat Noir that we have not really seen before. We now know some vague details thanks to the back half of S2, but Adrien is still in the dark. He is a 15 year old boy with an emotionally stunted father and hardly anyone to talk to about stuff. Natalie may try her best, but even boys need to talk, otherwise everything gets bottled up until it explodes (see the Christmas Special as an example).**


	3. Hear Ye, Hear Ye

**This is another semi-short chapter, but y'all get to see Chloe in all her brattiness! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Hear Ye, Hear Ye

 ** _General POV_**

It was the second to last day of school and everyone was in a frenzy. Miss Bustier had already sent two people to the principal's office and threatened to send the rest if they did not pipe down.

"Now, since tomorrow is our last day," Ms. Bustier picked up her tablet and strolled to the front of her desk. "There are several housekeeping items to be taken care of-" She was interrupted by an abrupt fanfare.

"HEAR Ye, HEAR ye!" A tall man wearing a feathered cap entered the room carrying a scroll. No one was paying attention to Ms. Bustier.

"EXCUSE you!" She shoved her hands indignantly onto her hips. "I am TRYING to teach a class."

"Trying and failing, Miss." Chloe Bourgeois trilled. "Now make way! I have a very important announcement."

Of course, it was this moment Kim and Ivan chose to fire spit-wads again and ended up hitting Ms. Bustier square between the eyes. The sound of a pin falling could be heard in the resulting silence. A vain above the teacher's eye twitched and bulged profusely. She made her way to her desk, withdrew an apple, and stormed out of the room.

"…no respect…" She muttered as she pushed past the trumpeters.

"Now _that's_ out of the way," Chloe, the queen of tact, sauntered to the middle of the room. "Fredrickson, if you please." The man with the feathered cap stepped out of the doorway, unfurling his scroll.

"Let it be known: in one week's time, a masquerade ball shall be held at the _Grande Paris_ Hotel in honor of Mademoiselle Bourgeois' 16th birthday and the beginning of summer." Another man milled around the room and began distributing invitations.

"Invitations are to be presented at the door. Formal attire and masks are a _must_." Chloe stuck her nose in the air as if she smelled something bad. "There are some of you I would have preferred to _not_ invite, but Daddy said it was the whole school or nothing." She purposefully glared at Marinette. "Come on boys! On to the next room."

The students remained quiet in their seats, waiting to see if Ms. Bustier would return. When she failed to reappear, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Girl! You are SO making our dresses! I can do hair and makeup." Alya fiddled with her phone. When she finished, she set it down, studying Marinette's face. "I'm thinking a bun for you…"

Marinette placed her head on the desk. "I'll be more than happy to make your dress, Alya, but I'm not going." Adrien paused his conversation with Nino; he needed to hear this.

"Why not? So what if Chloe didn't want to invite you? You'll be wearing a mask; she won't be able to bug you all night." Marinette sighed.

"It's not that. It's something else…"

Adrien couldn't hear anymore because Nino pulled him closer into conversation. "Dude! I need your help. I need to find a way to ask Alya to that ball."

"Wait. You guys are dating, right? Why don't you just go with her?"

Nino nodded. "Well, she sent me a text right after Chloe left." The boys leaned over the screen.

 _If you want me to go with you, you better think of a way to ask me_

"Okay then…" Adrien scratched his head. Now he had two problems to deal with: somehow ask Marinette to the ball and help Nino ask Alya. "We'll figure something out."

The bell signaling lunch break rang, dismissing the students. As they exited the building, screams were heard from the Eiffel Tower.

"I gotta go!" Adrien and Marinette simultaneously exclaimed. They ran off in opposite directions, looking for a secluded place to transform.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"


	4. Bad Apple

**I'll admit, this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me. This is the first character I've semi-created. I found someone within the show who has gone through a good deal of crap in past episodes as well as the past few chapters and created the Akuma villain from there.**

 **I won't spoil anymore. Just read and I'll explain more at the bottom.**

Chapter 4: Bad Apple

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

"Fancy seeing you here, mi'Lady." Chat grinned. Even though he saw her minutes ago as Marinette, it was always great to battle alongside Ladybug.

"Hey Chat. Do you know what we're dealing with yet?"

All around the Eiffel Tower courtyard were people encased in a quick-dry substance that smelled faintly of… apples?

"AH HA HA HA!" A vicious laughter came from high above. "No longer will hard-working, underappreciated teachers be denied the power and respect they deserve. I am _Professor_ _Pomme_ and I will form my own institution where snot-nosed children will learn the meaning of RESPECT!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir inspected this new akuma victim, trying to deduce where the akuma was hiding. Knowing he had to ask her about the ball sometime, Chat decided that particular moment was the best time.

"So, a little birdie told me you're not going to the soirée at the _Grande Paris_ next week. Care to tell me why not?" Ladybug shot him a look of frustration.

" _Later_ Chat Noir. We have a city to save first. I think the akuma is in her apple," Ladybug changed the subject, pointing to the apple Professor _Pomme_ clutched tightly in one hand. "I promise, we'll talk after, alright?"

"Fine. Let's peel this bad apple!"

 ** _After Professor Pomme's defeat…_**

"Pound it!" The two teen heroes fist bumped. They checked their Miraculouses. They both had time before they changed back.

"Are you really not going to Chloe's ball?" Chat inquired, as they reclined on a nearby rooftop.

Ladybug sighed. "I don't know. Alya really wants me to go, and that would be fun; but I know Nino wants to ask her to go with him and I don't want to be an awkward third wheel."

There was silence for a minute, then _LIGHT BULB_.

"It's a masquerade ball, right? With masks and stuff?" Adrien knew this, but he needed Ladybug to think Chat Noir didn't know much about the ball. She gave him a weird look.

"Yeah… why?"

The boy's smile stretched across his face. "I've got a mask." Ladybug's eyes went wide as Chat Noir stood and gave a deep bow. "It would my honor to escort My Lady to her ball."

The girl blushed and giggled, accepting his outstretched hand. "It would be a pleasure, dear sir." As she curtsied, both of their Miraculouses beeped. "We'd better go. My lunch break is almost over."

Chat pulled her in close and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you around, mi'Lady." Ladybug smiled and swung away towards the school.

Once she was gone, Chat Noir dropped down to street level. He de-transformed then ran quickly back to class. He could NOT be late again.

 **I asked my roommate who is an teacher, "What kind of villain would you become if you did not receive any respect from your students?" Well, she was NO help there (Sorry EH!), but she and my other roommates helped come up with the name for our villain.** ** _Pomme_** **is French for 'apple' for those of you who don't know.**


	5. Forms They Take

Chapter 5: Forms They Take

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

Alya squealed with joy. "Marinette, I'm so glad you're coming to the ball!" Marinette hadn't been able to tell her friend the good new until after school that day; everyone at school had been in a frenzy. Apparently, a teacher becoming akumatized wasn't anywhere in the school handbook. "So, why'd you decide to go?"

Marinette bit her lip. She and Chat Noir had been keeping their relationship a secret for the time being. Keeping that from her best friend was almost as hard as keeping her superhero identity a secret. "Um… Hey! Before we talk about that, let's talk about dresses!"

The budding designer recently developed a system to help people decide what they wanted her to create for them. She opened the catalog full of sketches as well as the swatch book of fabrics she had access to. Alya flipped through the pages.

"Oooh! I want this one!" The girl pointed to a high-waist column dress with an asymmetrical shoulder. "I like how high the waist is, but can you make the bottom a little fuller?" Marinette nodded.

"And what color do you want? You always look great in reds and oranges."

"Nah. I wear those all the time. Maybe black? I want to look _tr_ _és chic_!" Alya struck a pose, causing Marinette to laugh. "You can add a pop of color to a belt or something if you want." She continued to flip through the pages of the sketchbook. "Do you have a design for your dress yet?" Marinette gave her a sly smile.

"Even better." She moved to her closet and withdrew a dress form with a half-finished dress pinned to it. "I was bored one night and just started on it. Didn't think I would need it so soon." Alya hugged her friend as she returned the dress form to the closet.

"Mari, it's going to be gorgeous. So…" The blogger returned Marinette to her desk chair. "Now that we've talked about the dresses, spill." She raised her eyebrows. "What made you change your mind?"

Marinette bit her lip again. "More of a _who_ than a _what_ …" She felt herself being pulled out of her chair and onto the lounger. Alya suddenly went into 'investigative blogger' mode.

"OH MY GOSH GIRL! Someone asked you? Who is he? Do I know him? How did he ask you? Do I need to have a talk with him? Could I kick his butt?" Marinette laughed.

"Alya, calm down. Give me a second to make a phone call then I'll try to answer your questions." Alya crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Hurry."


	6. Identity

Chapter 6: Identity

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

Marinette took her phone with her up to the balcony, calling the number that belonged to Chat Noir.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, Kitty. It's Marinette."

 _"_ _Princess? Making catcalls during the day? You okay? Is there a new akuma villain?"_

The girl laughed. "I'm fine." She glanced at the trapdoor. "Listen, Alya and I were talking about our dresses,"

 _"_ _Oh cool! What color is it? I want to be able to match you. Are you designing it?"_

"It's pale pink with black detailing. And yes, I'm designing it, but that's all the info you'll get until the dance. Anyway, we were talking and Alya wanted to know why I changed my mind."

 _"_ _Did you tell her about us?"_

Marinette sighed. "No. I'm not sure how she would take it."

There was silence on the other line. _"Give me five minutes."_ Chat hung up. Marinette shrugged and headed back to her room.

Alya glanced up from her reclined position on the lounger. "Well?"

"I don't know." Marinette started pacing back and forth. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something mind blowing and completely NOT me, but you CANNOT freak out on me."

Alya nodded, eyes wide. Marinette took a deep breath. "

The guy who offered to escort me to the ball is my boyfriend. We've been keeping it quiet."

Alya didn't appear to be breathing. "D-d-do I know him?" Both girls reacted to the sound of a fist knocking on glass. Marinette smiled.

"More than likely… Come in!"

Chat Noir entered through the trapdoor in the ceiling. "What's up blogger girl?"

Alya sprang up out of the lounger. " _Chat Noir_. Your boyfriend is freaking FLIPPING _CHAT NOIR?_ "

"Uh, yeah. He is." Marinette smiled up at him as he slipped a hand around her waist.

"Wait. What about Ladybug?" Marinette and Chat froze. "Chat Noir, don't you have a massive self-proclaimed crush on your partner?" Alya crossed her arms and glared at him.

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

 _Dang. How am I going to get out of this without revealing Mari's secret?_

"Yyyeessss…" He drew the word out slowly while removing his hand from around Marinette. "However, she turned me down so many times, I figured I shouldn't go where I'm not wanted." Chat prayed she would buy it.

Alya turned to Marinette. "Hey Mari, would you go and get us something to drink? I'm feeling a little parched." She patted her throat.

"Sure…" Marinette headed towards the stairs, glancing back at the poor cat. He was shaking his head furiously.

 _Nonononono! Mari Mari Mari. DO NOT leave me alone with her!_

"I'll be right back." She descended the stairs. Alya turned back to Chat Noir, her eyes flashing.

"So, is Marinette your rebound girl? Is that it? So help me… Your ninja cat skills will do you _no good_ …" Alya chased him, shaking her fist. Chat leapt around the room, staying as far away from his beau's crazy friend as he possibly could.

"Wha-ho Alya, ALYA!" He leapt up into the rafters, finally finding a safe zone. "She's not my rebound!" Chat locked eyes with the girl. "Alya, I love her."

That stopped her. "You… _love_ her? Chat, do you even _know_ her?" Chat lowered himself back to the ground, the challenge evident. He was game, and he was serious.

"I know she likes to design a minimum of four consecutive hours a day because she thinks better in larger time blocks. I know she sticks her tongue out to concentrate when she's sketching anything. I know she has a deep fierce passion to protect her friends and family. And I know for a FACT that she would lay down her life for someone else. So yes, Alya. I know her. I know her and love her with every fiber of my being. Do you have a problem with that?"

After the shock of how blunt he had been wore off, Alya moved until she was directly in front of the boy. "I don't. I _will_ have problem if you ever hurt my girl. Marinette has lots of friends who care about her. I don't care if you're Paris's hero; NO ONE will find you. Clear?" Chat grinned.

"Clear."  
Alya smiled and bounced off. "Alright! See you at the ball next week!" She bounded down the stairs to catch Marinette in the kitchen.

Chat let loose a breath of air. _Free at last_.

"Not so fast, my friend." Chat looked around for the source of the high-pitched voice. He spun around, finally facing what he assumed was Marinette's kwami. "It's my turn."

 **Oh man... First Alya going all protective best friend, then Tikki taking on Chat Noir... What ever will come next? ;)**


	7. Tikki Talk

**Here's a scenario y'all had never thought of! Tikki vs. Chat Noir!**

 **It was in-between Chapters 6 and 7 that I wrote** ** _The Kwami Code: A Tikki and Plagg Story_** **. It was a one shot that took place in the week between** ** _Miraculous: Revelation_** **and Chapter 1 of** ** _Miraculous: Moments_** **. You don't necessarily have to read it in order to understand this chapter, but it will certainly enhance your experience.**

 **It is a short chapter, so I'll see you at the bottom!**

Chapter 7: Tikki Talk

 ** _Tikki's POV_**

Tikki had hidden herself behind Marinette's desktop monitor, observing. She witnessed Alya go from flabbergasted to attack mode in less than a minute. Her heart swelled with pride, watching this young woman protect her best friend.

After Alya left, Tikki knew it was time for her talk. Chat Noir let loose a breath he had been holding in. _Bet he thinks he's in the clear_. She rose from her hiding place.

"Not so fast, my friend." The boy whipped his head around, trying to find the source of her voice. Finally, he met Tikki's eyes. "It's my turn."

"Are you Marinette's kwami?" He asked, amused.

Tikki nodded, crossing her fins. "Yes Adrien. You can call me Tikki." Chat's eyes widened in surprise. "And yes, I know who you are. I've known since for a while now."

Chat looked down at his ring as it vibrated violently. "It's never done that before!" Tikki stifled a giggle, trying to remain stern.

"That's just Plagg saying hello. We've known each other a long time, but don't get to see each other much." Chat looked at her quizzically. "Any way, I wanted to talk to you about Marinette."

Tikki flew down to his face, almost nose to nose. He had to look at her cross-eyed just to keep eye contact. "Plagg told me how much you care for her and I couldn't be happier. But like Alya said, Marinette has many friends who care about her. I am _more_ than her friend." Tikki tried to look fierce but ended up looked adorable. "If you do anything to hurt her, you'll deal with me first. Alya and them can clean up the body."

Chat tried his hardest not to laugh and settled for looking intimidated. "Yes mam, Tikki. You'll have not trouble from me."

It was this exact moment that Marinette decided to come back up the staircase. "Chat, Alya went home, but she told me about your talk. I hope she wasn't too hars-" Marinette froze as she saw Tikki and Chat. "Tikki!? What are you doing?"

"It's fine. You've got a good group of friends, Princess. She and Alya had the same idea." Chat gave his girl a quick kiss. "I better get going. Looks like you've got some dresses to put together. I'll see you on patrol." He dove through the window, bounding over the rooftops.

Marinette crossed her arms looking sternly at her Kwami. "Tikki! What did you say to him?"

"Nothing!" She protested innocently. "Just that if he doesn't treat you right, I'll let loose 5,000 plus years of mystical energies on his butt." Marinette blinked, then doubled over with laughter, falling on the floor.

"Oh, Tikki! I love you!" Tikki floated down to wipe the tears of laughter from Marinette's eyes. "Come on. We've got some dresses to make!"

 **HAHAHA! Isn't Tikki a riot? This was SO much fun to write!**


	8. The Best Night Ever

**Alright. This has been my FAVORITE chapter to write by far. The POVs jump around a lot, but they should be easy to follow.**

Chapter 8: Best Night Ever

 ** _General POV_**

The next few days passed fairly smoothly. There had been no school or akuma attacks. This allowed Marinette to finish the dresses and Adrien to help Nino with his problem.

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

"Dude! I can't do this!" Nino stood beneath the balcony window of Alya's apartment. "This is gonna sound so _stupid_!" Adrien patted his shoulder.

"Girls like stupid. You've got what you're going to say?" Nino nodded, lifting a sheet of paper. "Great. I'm going to go hide over there. Knock 'er dead!" Adrien ran off.

Nino sent Alya a text, telling her to come to the window. The double doors to the balcony opened two seconds later, Alya and Marinette leaning on the railing. He took a deep shaky breath.

 _I'm the DJ_

 _Lady, you're the Wi-Fi._

 _We're connected_

 _Through something we can't deny_

 _When I'm with you,_

 _I can feel my heart fly._

 _Girl, don't hurt me now when I ask,_

 _Be my date, don't say goodbye._ **(AN: This was SO awkward for me to write. Just bask in the awkwardness. He's a 15 yr old boy.)**

There was silence as Alya held up a finger, indicating she was coming down. She came out the front door a minute later, crossing her arms.

"Alya, will you go to the masquerade ball with me?" Nino held his breath.

"Of course, you idiot!" The blogger threw her arms around the DJ's neck as he twirled her around. Adrien rose from his hiding place to congratulate them.

He looked up to the balcony and caught Marinette's eye. Adrien smiled and waved. She returned the gesture, not a trace of the shy, awkward girl she used to be. Adrien missed hanging out with Marinette. _Chat Noir_ might have fun dating her, but _Adrien_ missed her too. Maybe it was time to even the playing field…

 ** _Marinette's POV-_** **Night of the Masquerade Ball**

Marinette and Alya opted to get ready for the ball at Marinette's house. Alya set up a beauty salon at the vanity while Marinette finished steaming their dresses.

"Girl! These turned out FABULOUS! I can't believe you cranked them out in a week!" Alya fingered the fabric of her dress. "That cat's not going to know what hit him when you walk in the room. You're going to be a knockout!"

Marinette blushed. "Thanks, Alya. And thanks for not posting about us on the LadyBlog. I know it's a big scoop." Alya smiled coyly.

"I tend to use discretion as a reporter. It's a good quality." Both girls laughed. "Come on! There's not much time left. Let's get purdy!"

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

"Plagg, can you alter my costume at all?" Adrien straightened the bowtie on his tux. "I only need the mask, the hair change, and the black ring. Is that possible?" Plagg shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" The boy nudged him appreciatively.

"One more thing. I need to de-transform at midnight _no matter what_. I've got a plan."

The kwami shrugged again. "Whatever you say." Adrien noticed that however passive he appeared on the outside, Plagg was almost vibrating with joy.

 ** _General POV_**

The walkway outside the _Grand Paris_ Hotel was crowded with every student from Françoise DuPont High School trying to squeeze through the doors.

Nino had earned enough money DJ-ing to spring for a limo to drive him and the girls to the event. He thought they both looked _fantastic_. If only Adrien didn't have a photo shoot, he could have joined in on the fun.

Mari designed special masks for Alya and Nino to go over their glasses, so they could actually see. Both of their masks were black with red and gold sunburst beading to one side, matching Alya's dress. Marinette's was simple, pale pink with black edging. She smoothed the skirt of her dress. _I hope Chat Noir likes it… if I can even FIND him tonight…_

Unbeknownst to the group, Chat bounded across the rooftops following their limo until they reached the hotel. He quickly ducked into the stairwell entrance on the roof. Chat found a men's room that was empty, checking his disguise one last time before making his way to the ballroom.

He wandered about the ballroom; not mingling, but trying not to stand out. Marinette, Alya, and Nino entered through the front entrance and descended the ornate main staircase. From across the room, Princess and Hero met eyes.

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

Never had Chat seen _anyone_ with the beauty and grace this creature before him possessed. She was adorned with a pale pink column dress with a sweetheart illusion neckline, black piping along the natural neckline. The skirt billowed out slightly with a sheer skirt layer over the main silky skirt. Her dark blue hair was done up in a loose bun and piercing bluebell eyes met his from underneath a mask that matched her dress. _That's gotta be her!_

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

 _That's gotta be him!_ Marinette looked over the handsome stranger she had locked eyes with. His blond hair was tousled and parted down the middle. The black mask could do nothing to hide his shocking green eyes beneath the green lens. She then noticed the thick black ring on his right ring finger and smiled.

Marinette touched Alya's arm, indicating she was breaking off from the group. Alya saw the direction she was headed and nodded at her, grinning widely.

 ** _General POV_**

It was tough going, pushing through the crowds, but they eventually met each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mari?" Chat whispered.

"Chat?" Marinette's heart beat a samba in her chest as the young man in front of her gave her the biggest smile in Paris. As the music suddenly swelled into an upbeat waltz, Chat Noir gave a deep bow.

"My Lady, will you do me the biggest honor of dancing with me?" Marinette giggled, blushing.

"Of course, I will. But won't people recognize one of us if we're out on the dance floor?" She gasped slightly as he gently pulled her into a dancing position.

Chat sung softly, " _Marinette, what are you afraid of?_ " Her face grew red as she held in her laughter. The girl leaned into him as she returned the lyric.

" _Let's not argue…_ "

" _Let's not argue…_ "

" _Please pretend…_ "

" _I can only hope…_ "

" _We will understand in time!_ "

The teens twirled around the floor, oblivious to anyone but each other. After several songs, they went to the snack bar to take a much-needed break. Chat checked his watch. _11:30_. He couldn't believe how much time had already flown by. He touched Marinette's arm, gesturing that they should go outside.

Marinette placed her punch glass on the table and followed him. Despite the _Grand Paris_ being on one of the busiest street corners in town, the back of the building boasted a gorgeous garden. The trees were full of lights and a comforting smell floated on the air. There was a corner wall covered in ivy obscured by a hedge full of roses. Marinette and Chat Noir sat on a bench in that corner.

Chat was ready to tell Marinette the truth. He had prepared for _days_ how he was going to Reveal himself. Just as he opened his mouth, Marinette placed a hand on his knee.

"Chat, I know you're the one who brought me out here, but I have something I need to tell you," She bit her lip. "I'm ready to know who you are."


	9. Could It Be?

Chapter 9: Could It Be?

 ** _Chat Noir's POV_**

Here he was, with his beautiful Princess, about to tell her who he was, and she beat him to it!

"I'm ready to know who you are."

Marinette took Chat by surprise. However, any obstacle could become an opportunity. _Time for a little fun_.

"Oh, you are? Very well, mi'Lady. I will Reveal my identity to you on one condition. You guess." Marinette shot up out of her seat.

"WHAT? For the past year you've wanted to Reveal our identities to each other and I've said no, but when I finally say yes you want me to _GUESS_?"

Chat nodded, his trademark smirk apparent. "Yep. In 7 'yes or no' questions."

Marinette sank back onto the bench. It was impossible to argue with him. "Fine. Let me think for a minute." They sat in silence as she pondered her questions.

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

"Do we actually know each other?" There were times when she doubted this, so Marinette wanted a for sure answer. Chat laughed.

" _That's_ your first question? All right. Yes. You actually know me. Satisfied?" That didn't really narrow anything down, but Marinette nodded.

"Next question: Do we go to the same school?" He bobbed his head in reply.

"Yes. How else would I have known about Chloe's dance minutes after she announced it to the school?" Chat grinned mischievously.

Marinette's heart did a little jig. Now she was getting somewhere. "Are we in the same year?"

"Yes."

"Have we been in the same class before this year?"

"No." She looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "This was the first year I've actually been to school. I've always been homeschooled."

The girl's heart almost exploded. There had been only one new male student in their class this past year. She dared not get her hopes up, so she decided to use her last three questions wisely. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Does Tikki know who you are?" The boy blushed and ducked his head.

"Uh… yeah. She told me she's known since the first day. Apparently, she and my kwami Plagg can sense each other."

Marinette moved closer and placed a hand next to Chat Noir's mask. He leaned into her touch. "Have your eyes always been this green?" She whispered.

"Yes." He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. Marinette knew she had one more question. She caught sight of Chat's watch glowing in the dark. _11:59_ pm.

"Chat, do you really love me?" She held her breath, but it was quickly stolen from her. Chat kissed her with such care, such devotion, that she closed her eyes and just melted into him. Marinette didn't even notice the flash of light. The two pulled apart, her eyes still closed.

"Yes. I really love you, Mari."

Marinette grinned and slowly opened her eyes… to meet those of Adrien Agreste.


	10. Life as We Know It

**Hi everybody! I'm OneLittleSpark18's roommate. You know, the one who's been providing quality material for you to read? I'm used to being the editor, but it was fun being creative for this chapter! While it was fun, OneLittleSpark18 is much better at being creative than I am ;)**

 **Here is the moment you have all been waiting for: the post Reveal conversation between Adrien and Marinette!**

Chapter 10: Life as We Know It

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

 _Okay, I can't really read her right now, so I don't know what she's thinking. Is she even breathing? I mean, I know she used to have a crush on me before dating, well… ME. This is just getting confusing. Is that going to be a deal breaker? When is she going to say something?_

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

 _Adrien. Adrien. Adrien? ADRIEN?! My superhero boyfriend, my crime-fighting partner is freaking flipping ADRIEN AGRESTE? He knew about my crush on him all this time. Son of a baguette eater! He knows about how I was willing to give up my Miraculous for him. I will NEVER live that down…_

 ** _General POV_**

"Marinette? Are you okay? Say something." Adrien took her hand in his.

She blinked, trying to process this new information. "You, Adrien Agreste, are Chat Noir?"

"Yyyeessss…" He drew the word out, not sure where she was headed with this.

"You are Chat Noir. Chat Noir is my boyfriend. Thus, you are my boyfriend." Marinette stood up, wandering around the ivy-covered corner muttering to herself.

"Mari, PLEASE talk to me. I know this might be difficult to grasp…" She whirled around to face him.

"This is _NOT_ difficult to grasp. You knew how I felt about you, about _both_ of you! You knew I was willing to risk my life for you on multiple occasions. Was this all just a game to you?"

Adrien stood to face her, pointing a finger. "Now hold on! _YOU_ are the one who didn't want to know who I was, remember? Why are you mad at me?"

Marinette ripped the mask off her face. There were tears in her eyes. "You've done so much stupid stuff to risk your life! Why shouldn't I be mad at you?" Adrien put his hand on his chest in surprise.

" _Me?_ _I'm_ the one who's risked _my_ life? YOU'RE the one who jumped into a T-Rex's mouth!" Uh oh. He did NOT mean to say that.

Marinette's tears ceased immediately as she crossed her arms. "You jumped in front of Dark Cupid and got yourself shot!"

"To save you! And you're the one who almost got herself sacrificed to an ancient Egyptian god!"

"Well, who's the one who thought they could take on an army of zombie knights by themselves?"

They continued to argue about who did the stupidest thing in the line of duty. After a while, they ran out of insults. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, then at the ground.

"What now?" Adrien was the first to break the silence, his tone falt. "Where do we go from here?"

Marinette still had tears in her eyes, yet she was smiling. "Well, I think I need to break up with Chat Noir." Adrien looked startled and hurt. "We need to break up, so I can date _you_." She moved closer. "I'm done with secret relationships. Being with you as Chat was amazing; but what I want, what I've always wanted, was to be with you as Adrien."

Adrien's gaze was stone cold, unmoving and unreadable. Marinette gave a little yelp when he pulled her into a fierce fast embrace. "Marinette, you have no idea how happy this makes me." He wept into her hair. They stood there like that for several minutes.

"Marinette! Party's winding down. Where are you?" Alya called out looking for her friend. Marinette and Adrien sprang apart.

"You've got to get out of here, Adrien! You weren't supposed to be here tonight. If Alya sees us together… She's smart. She'll put two and two together." Marinette began to push him away.

Adrien grabbed her hands. "Can I come by later?" Marinette glanced over her shoulder, as Alya's footsteps grew louder.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. Just go!" Adrien ran off, avoiding the snoopy blogger.

"THERE you are, girl!" Alya came around the hedge, her eyes scanning the secluded corner. "Did the cat bug out?"

Marinette picked up her discarded mask and walked with her friend back towards the main ballroom. "Yeah. We also broke up." Alya stopped her, putting her hands-on Marinette's shoulders.

"GIRL! Did _he_ break up with _you_? OOOOHH! I told him no one would find his body…"

Marinette laughed, wiping the tear tracks off her face. "Easy Alya. _I_ broke up with _him_. I found out some crucial information tonight and needed to end it with Chat. End of story. I'm fine."

Alya looked at her quizzically. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, Al. If you and Nino are ready to go, I wouldn't mind heading home now…"

Alya was surprised by Marinette's calm demeanor but did not question her friend any further. All the way home, Marinette attempted to hide the smile that was desperately trying to creep across her face.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! AHHH! This was so much fun writing this with my roommate!**

 **This story is starting to wind down. Details to follow in the last chapter, Chapter 11: Into the Unknown.**


	11. Into the Unknown

**Well, here it is. The conclusion of Miraculous: Moments. What? You want MORE story? Well then finish this chapter and find out more at the bottom!**

Chapter 11: Into the Unknown

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

It was after 1:30 in the morning before Marinette returned home. She said goodnight to her father, who had stayed up waiting for her to come back. Marinette collected a glass of milk and several cookies before heading up to her room. Once there, she changed out of her dress into her favorite t-shirt and sweats.

Tikki fluttered from her bed and grabbed a cookie. "So how was the ball, Marinette?"

The girl sighed with contentment. "It was wonderful! Almost like a dream… When we danced, it felt like we had been doing it forever." She sat up suddenly, staring at the kwami. "Tikki! Why did you never tell me Adrien was Chat Noir?"

Tikki shrugged. "There's a Kwami Code. We can't directly Reveal to our holders who their partners are."

Marinette blinked, obviously confused. "Why not?"

"Eventually, the Ladybug and the Chat Noir end up together. It's happened this way throughout history. After that, they are an unstoppable team. If the Reveals happen naturally, their bond is so strong, nothing can break it. However, if a kwami directly interferes with a Reveal, the bond is weakened and the potential for disaster increases. This has only happened once…" Tikki trailed off as she nibbled the cookie.

Marinette sensed she did not want to explain further. "Well, now that we know, is our bond… unbreakable?" Tikki swallowed the last of her treat.

"You two are still young; the youngest Miraculous holders in centuries, in fact. The strength of your bond has just begun. It will grow stronger the longer you are together."

 ** _General POV_**

Neither the girl nor the kwami noticed the bright green flash of light or the knock on the trapdoor leading to the balcony.

"Marinette?" A muffled voice asked.

"Adrien!" Marinette scrambled to unlock the door as Tikki flew to hide. "You don't have to hide anymore, Tikki. In fact, I would like it if you stayed. That way Adrien and I aren't alone in here. It's too late for the balcony." The Kwami nodded and floated up to the rafters.

As soon as Marinette opened the door, a black blur flew down and shot straight for the rafters. A squeal was heard as the kwamis collided. Adrien hopped down next.

"I made him promise to wait until you opened the door. Plagg's been dying to come over and see Tikki," Adrien explained, rubbing the back of his head. He looked back up at the trapdoor expectantly. "Aren't we going back outside?" Marinette shook her head.

"We've got Tikki and Plagg in here tonight and… I trust you." She sat on the lounger while Adrien pulled the desk chair over. "So… I think this is the last time we should have a late-night meet like this. Unless it's an emergency."

Adrien nodded. "I actually agree." Marinette was surprised. "If we're going to be a real couple, we might as well act like one." He grinned mischievously. "What does this mean for Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

She returned his grin. "Chat is free to date whomever he wants. The worst Ladybug can say is no."

Adrien's eyes crinkled as he thought of a kink in their plan. "Won't it be suspicious if we start dating the same time our alter egos do?" Marinette hadn't thought about that.

They pondered their predicament. Adrien thought of a solution first. He knelt down in front of the lounger.

"Marinette, I know you said you were done with secret relationships, but what if we didn't make anything 'official' for a few weeks? You and I can date under the radar right now and we'll say something after the heat has died down. Are you okay with that?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Marinette leaned her forehead against his. "As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything." They shared goofy grins as Adrien quickly kissed her.

"Plagg! It's time to go." He moved towards the trapdoor.

"Awwww! But I don't want to go!"

Marinette covered her laughter with hands as Adrien cried out, "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" The reluctant kwami entered the ring, waving goodnight to Tikki.

After one last kiss on the balcony, Marinette stumbled into bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face. Whatever adventures lie ahead, Ladybug and Chat Noir would face them _together_.

 _Fin_

 **Wow. This was so much fun to write! There were times I was writing and it just felt like I was keeping the pencil up; the words just flowed.**

 **Looks like this is the end of this story! I have so many ideas for one shots that may be uploaded soon. If you're interested, follow me as an author to receive notifications. Stay Creative!**

 _ **"One little spark, of inspiration/ Is at the heart, of all creation/ Right at the start, of everything that's new/ One little spark, lights up for you" -**_ **Journey into Imagination, EPCOT**

 _ **"Jesus looked at them and said, "With man it is impossible, but not with God. For all things are possible with**_ **God."" -Mark 10:27**


End file.
